El indicado para mi
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/ A veces buscando una cosa encuentras otra.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **A veces buscando una cosa encuentras otra.**

 **Kouha x Hakuryuu.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. El indicado para mi.**

 **.**

« _-Pronto es el cumpleaños de En-nii. Sé que lo dulce no es de su agrado pero jamás ha comido un pastel que satisfaga su paladar. Es un hombre curioso y como tal debe experimentar todas las experiencias posibles. En algún lugar debe existir un chef con la habilidad suficiente. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Ni que mi querido hermano fuera un amargado. Ah~ en ese sentido me gustaría que fuera tan simple como Judal que ama los de durazno o el niño mugriento que casi se enterró en el de vino de manzana que le obsequié el año pasado. Je je je Aladdin es muy lindo._ »

Durante tres semanas entró a numerosos locales, ordenaba su mejor postre y luego de pagar se retiraba decepcionado.

Un día, mientras caminaba sin prestar mucha atención se perdió, llegando de esa manera a un barrio algo descuidado, literal. Las construcciones tienen daños severos, algunas ni techo tienen, las avenidas con enormes grietas y demás. Apretó los puños furioso.

« _-Los barrios bajos_ , _¿eh? Es increíble que no les destinen ni una porción del presupuesto. Ese maldito David que se siente rey de todo. Bueno, tampoco tengo derecho de recriminarle. Viví cómodamente, ignorante de la situación en esta zona de la ciudad. Y yo ahogandome en un vaso con agua por no encontrar un pastel. Si me voy a poner tan exigente bien podría intentar cocinarlo._ »

-¡Se hará daño Morgiana-dono!

Detrás de una muchacha pelirroja corría un joven visiblemente alterado.

-¡Es muy pesado!

-Solo es un horno.

« _-Esa chica es genial. Estoy seguro que de un puñetazo me mata. Sería fantástico que hiciera unas fuerzitas con En-nii._ »

-M-Morgiana-dono por favor.

La aludida suspiró y solo entonces se dejó ayudar. Aunque resulta evidente que es más de lo que el de cabello negro puede manejar. Como siga en esas terminará por heniarse.

« _-Esa tal Morgiana jamás necesitó ayuda. ¿Entonces para qué buscarse problemas? Oh, ¿acaso la seduce? Al menos a mi no me resulta atractiva la cara que se carga_. _Hasta parece que le dará un infarto_. _Da pena._ »

Por mera curiosidad se acercó al par.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?

-No-seca.

-Ah, n-no es necesario. Muchas gracias.

Kouha se colocó al lado de la pelirroja para sostener el artefacto para sorpresa del duo.

-Odio que me den las gracias sin razón. Como lo has hecho ahora me las gano.

No objetaron, resulta evidente que es del tipo testarudo.

Con algo de sufrimiento, sobre todo por parte de los varones, lograron meterlo. Prácticamente se desplomaron en el piso.

-Ah~ tiene años que no veo un horno de esas dimensiones. Debe ser muy antiguo.

-Uh~ -el otro-lo es pero no cuento con el dinero necesario para adquirir uno nuevo-avergonzado.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Las cosas estaban mucho mejor fabricadas antes. Hoy se descomponen apenas las usas.

El más joven dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, discreta, apenas perceptible.

-Que curiosa manera de hablar. Pareciera que eres alguien de edad avanzada.

-Que mi apariencia no te engañe. Soy tan viejo como el tiempo-guiñó.

Morgiana fué por un algunos vasos de plástico y un refresco que estaban sobre una caja y que ofreció a los otros. Estos los cogieron agradecidos y bebieron.

-¡Ah!-el de pelo rosa-Nunca probé algo así.

-¿Ah no?-el de ojos zafiro-Aquí es común, son económicos.

-¿Cómo se llama?-ella le extendió el envase-Oh conque refresco de cola. Lo anotaré en mi lista.

-Eres muy curioso.

-Y tu agradable. Mucho gusto soy Kouha Ren.

-Oh.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No. Solo me sorprendí un poco. Ella es mí mejor amiga, Morgiana y yo soy Ren Hakuryuu.

-Uh~ a lo mejor somos hermanos.

-Ja ja aunque mucho no nos parecemos.

-¿Según quién? Salvo algunos detallitos somos gemelos.

-Ja ja ja.

La risa del más joven es elegante y melódiosa, como una canción en la que se ha cuidado mucho la composición y ritmo. Platicaron un buen rato mientras arreglaban el lugar. Así fue como Kouha se enteró de que los chicos planeaban abrir una panadería. Hakuryuu siempre tuvo ese sueño y la chica le apoyó. No fué fácil porque ambos son huérfanos aunque no le dieron detalles. Solo una tarde fue necesaria para que se convirtieran en amigos.

-Fué maravilloso pero creo que es hora de irme.

-Espera-Hakuryuu.

-¿Si?

El más joven le dió un pequeño bolillo.

-Disculpa que sea tan austero pero es lo único que me queda. Es para agradecer todo lo que has hecho hoy.

-Si no lo hice para recibir un premio.

-Entiendo. Supongo que es algo muy pobre para...

-Me agradas pero como vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez me veré obligado o golpearte~.

-Uh-palideció.

Kouha dió un bocado para no dar pie a malas interpretaciones, estuvo a punto de ahogarse por la emoción. Sus orbes brillaron intensamente y cogió al otro de las muñecas.

-¿Lo hiciste o compraste?

-Lo p-preparé.

-Tiene mucho sabor pero no es dulce y si a la vez. Es tan misterioso que no tengo idea de como explicarlo. Tengo un hermano al que no le agradan los productos empalagosos pero quiero regalarle un pastel el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Crees que podrías hacer uno? ¡Te pagaré lo que sea! Estoy desesperado.

-Ah b-bueno, no tengo problema pero...

-¿Si?

-Es algo incómodo.

-Con confianza.

-¿Crees que podrías pagar por adelantado? No tengo suficiente dinero para preparar algo así. Los insumos que tengo son muy básicos y no me alcanza para más.

-¡Pero claro!

Kouha sacó una considerable cantidad que ofreció al menor.

-¡Es mucho!

-Es lo justo. No tienes idea de lo importante que es para mi.

-Te devuelvo lo que sobre.

-Nah, es la mano de obra. Mejor invitale algo rico a la señorita. Ahora si me voy, nos vemos en una semana~.

...

Kouha volvió el día acordado. Esperaba un resultado decente pero fue aún mejor. Hakuryuu preparó un gran pastel decorado de tal manera que daba pena comerlo e hizo uno más pequeño para que su cliente pudiese probarlo. Al de cabello rosa poco le faltó para agarrarlo a besos. Cabe destacar que Kouen prácticamente lo devoró. Lo que llamó la atención de Judal y Aladdin que pidieron la dirección del negocio a Kouha. Una vez el sabor de los panes y demás les sedujo, los recomendaron a unos cuantos amigos y estos a otros y viceversa. En tan solo un año la panadería creció tanto que incluso pudieron costear muchas reparaciones en el barrio. Se abrieron negocios de otros giros y con la gran afluencia de clientes la zona se recuperó hasta convertirse en una colonia lujosa.

Como es de esperar, algunos de los pobladores olvidaron sus orígenes y se sintieron la octava maravilla. Pero no Hakuryuu que aún hace todo a mano y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Todos los días, sin falta le visita Kouha. Como ahora que le contempla sentado mientras el más joven prepara un mil hojas sumamente concentrado.

-Hakuryuu-san-detrás.

-¡Wah! Me asustaste Morgiana-dono-pegó un brinco.

-Lo lamento. Solo quería avisarte que ese fué el último pedido de hoy. Así que me retiro a casa. ¿O necesitas ayuda para cerrar?

-No.

-Y en todo caso me ofrezco yo~.

La pelirroja se inclinó levemente y se fué.

-Iré a lavarme la cara, me eché crema pastelera accidentalmente.

-Hay maneras más interesantes de quitarla.

-¿Ah si?

-Me encanta cuando andas en tu plan ingenuo.

Se aproximó, cogió al de ojos zafiro del rostro y lamió sus labios de forma juguetona. Este se ruborizó intensamente.

-Me gustas Hakuryuu.

-¿Por qué? Eres alguien maravilloso, ¿qué podrías encontrar en mi?

-Je je je, me parece que tu frase está al revés. Pero no me interesa. Nos conocemos hace mucho y me doy cuenta del gran ser humano que eres, además de muy apuesto. Quiero que seas mi novio y no acepto una negativa. Si la emites tendré que secuestrarte~.

-No.

-Bien, a tomar medidas drásticas.

-No tengo razones para rechazarte. No te diste cuenta pero salvaste mi vida de muchas maneras. Eres tan injusto. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de cuándo o cómo me enamoré.

-Ni yo pero es lo de menos. Me encantas y es lo que importa.

-Eres muy relajado.

-Y tu serio.

-El indicado para mi-a la vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ya una vez hice fic de esta pareja aunque con Kouha de uke, estoy segura de que si no hubiesen existido esos problema de familia ellos se hubieran llevado genial. Es tan triste que no fuera así ;O; pero me gusta pensar que en algún momento lograron entenderse.**


End file.
